A través del Tiempo
by YunaRay
Summary: Un extaño descubrimiento en una vieja fábrica abandonada conduce a Ray a una aventura plagada de mundos desconocidos, alienígenas, nuevos amigos y enemigos... Rewiew por favor!


**A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO**

**CAP.1: EL COMIENZO**

El Sol penetraba por las rejillas de la persiana del cuarto de Ray, debido al contacto de la luz que procedía de la ventana y le daba directamente en la cara, abrió los ojos. Miró el reloj que había en la mesita de noche a su izquierda y vio que eran las 10.30am del 2005, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta de su habitación:

¿Quién es? -preguntó Ray.

Soy mamá, vístete rápido y baja al salón que acaban de traer la bici de tu hermano y está ansioso por enseñártela-. Y dicho esto se fue.

Ray era alta, con el pelo liso de color castaño y ojos verdes su hermano era mucho más pequeño que ella, tenía su mismo pelo, los ojos negros, y era regordete, se llamaba Lee y tenía 5años. Su madre era rubia, delgada y con los ojos claros lo cual llevaba a la gente a confundirla con una americana, su nombre era Rika.

Como una bala se puso unos pantalones y una camisa, que había dejado en el suelo la noche antes, y bajó por las escaleras que le conducía al piso inferior.

La casa de Ray constaba de dos pisos, el inferior, donde se encontraba el salón, enfrente de este, la cocina la cual daba justo al lado de las escaleras que conducía al piso superior. Enfrente de esta se situaba la puerta principal y detrás, al fondo, el trastero, y el superior, donde estaban las tres habitaciones y el cuarto de baño. El cuarto de Ray se encontraba entre el cuarto de sus padres y el de su hermano pequeño el cual daba esquina al baño.

Cuando todavía no había terminado de pisar el último escalón, una mano la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella.

¡Rayta, mira mi bici, que chula es!-le dijo el hermano excitado- ¡Pero venga, ven a que te la enseñe!

Vengaa, vamos a fuera-dijo con voz cansada.

Afuera aguardaba su madre con la bicicleta de Lee……….

¡Eh, mira como la conduzco!- le dijo su hermano con entusiasmo, mientras su madre lo sujetaba firmemente para que no se cayera.

Ten cuidado Lee no te vayas a caer y hacerte daño- le dijo su hermana cariñosamente.

Y se metió en la casa, dejando a su madre y al enano fuera, practicando con el juguete……..

Después de comer, Ray se fue al salón a ver en la tele una película que había comenzado hace 10 min., cuando iba por la mitad, escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal, era su padre que acababa de llegar del trabajo:

Hola mi niña-dijo con voz cansada.

Hola papá¿qué tal el trabajo?-le preguntó.

Pues….hoy a sido un día agotador, no hemos parado en todo el día, hemos recibido muchas llamadas de comerciantes deseosos de comprar más de nuestros productos.

El padre de Ray era muy moreno y de pelo oscuro, se llamaba Iruka, era el encargado de una pequeña empresa de productos artesanales.

Vaya ¡pero eso es genial!- exclamó Ray.

Si, supongo……pero hablando de otra cosa…. ¿Tu no tenias que ir con tu amiga Katie a comprarte un vestido para la fiesta de cumpleaños de "tu amiguito"?-dijo de forma burlona.

¡AH! es verdad¡PERO SI ES ESTA NOCHE!-dijo Ray chillando-Y por cierto no es mi amiguito……..se llama Matt.

Y dicho esto salió rápidamente de su casa para comprar.

**CAP.2: PREPARATIVOS**

Ray se había llevado toda la tarde de compras con Katie, cuando llegó a su casa la cena ya estaba servida, durante la cena la chica y su madre conversaban sobre el tipo de peinado que le sentaría mejor, mientras su padre escuchaba a Lee, que hablaba de su bici. Transcurrida esta, Ray se fue al cuarto a prepararse para la fiesta, cuando terminó su madre le hizo muchos peinados con la esperanza de conseguir uno que le sentara bien a su hija:

A ver, a ver……..y si esto funcionara……o mejor esto……-decía Rika nerviosa.

¡Ay mamá, que me haces daño!- se quejaba la chica.

¡A ver hija estate quieta que así no puedo!-replicó su madre.

En ese momento entró el padre en la habitación:

¿Pero se puede saber que estáis haciendo, llevamos esperando abajo desde hace 10min, venga bajad ya que se nos hace tarde-dijo Iruka.

Por fin Rika consiguió el peinado que favorecía a su hija, en cuanto terminó, la miró con aire triunfante y bajaron.

¡YA ERA HORA!-exclamó Lee enfadado, que en cuanto vio a su hermana se lió a hacerle fotos como un poseso.

¡LEE ESTATE QUIETO!-gruñó.

Bueno ya está bien, ya es hora de que nos vayamos que se nos hace tarde-dijo su padre.

Y dicho esto se subió al coche, no antes de que les diera un beso a su madre y a su hermano que seguía acosándola con las fotos.

De camino a la fiesta, Iruka miró a su hija con cara de asombro:

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ray extrañada, ante la mirada fija de su padre.

No, nada…estoy pensando en lo guapa estas ahora…….-dijo su padre volviendo la vista hacia la carretera.

¡Oh, gracias papá-dijo sonrojada.

Hace solo unos años estabas dando brincos y correteando por la casa…-continuó-Y ahora……ya tienes 19 años, es increíble como pasa el tiempo…, dentro de poco te independizará, te casarás y tendrás hijos y ya no serás mi niña bonita, porque serás de otro…….igual que pasará con Lee…. ¡pero que vamos hacer es ley de vida!-exclamó, y dio un fuerte suspiro.

¡Anda ya!-dijo Ray intentando animarle-yo siempre seré tu niña bonita, pase lo que pase y Lee también verás.

En ese instante se detuvo el coche delante de la casa de Matt:

Bueno ya hemos llegado-dijo Iruka intentando limpiarse las lagrimas-Ten cuidado por favor con lo que haces.

Si papá, lo tendré.

Y cuidadito con los chicos que hoy vas muy guapa.

Siii, no te preocupes por nada-le dijo Ray cariñosamente.

Y se marchó.

**CAP.3: UN GIRO INESPERADO**

Matt había colocado unos adornos en el techo un poco cantosos, pero resultaba bonito alzar la vista y ver aquellos colores tan alegres. Entre la multitud de gente que había pudo distinguir la figura de una chica un poco mas baja que ella, pelo negro rizado y los ojos tan oscuros como el color de su cabello, era Katie:

¡Katie!-exclamó la chica desde la otra punta de la casa con la esperanza de que la oyera.

¡Ah, Ray que guapa estás-le dijo su amiga.

Gracias tu también vienes muy guapa-dijo la chica un poco cortada.

Katie, iba con un vestido rojo con toda la espalda fuera, el pelo lo llevaba recogido con un precioso moño del cual le salían dos mechones rizados que le daban a la cara. Estaba guapísima.

¡Mira en la cocina, mira quien está hay-dijo señalando a la cocina.

Ray pudo observar que se trataba de Matt y a su lado se encontraba el chico que le gustaba a Katie, Sathosi. El primero era bastante guapo, tenía el pelo negro donde resaltaba las mechas rubias que se había hecho el chico, y la camisa que llevaba resaltaba las horas que se llevaba en el gimnasio, un verdadero bombón. Por el contrario el chico de Katie era totalmente distinto, rubio, ojos azules y la camisa que llevaba dejaba ver su pequeña panza, pero su cara era bastante linda, un pedazo de pan.

Se notaba bastante la diferencia de gustos de las chicas.

¡Vamos, vamos!-exclamaba Katie nerviosa.

Ray respiró profundo y asintió con la cabeza. Entre empujones se hacían paso para llegar a la dichosa cocina que parecía estar cada vez más lejos. Cuando iban a llegar se tropezó fuertemente con un chico lo que ocasionó que el vaso que él llevaba se le cayera encima:

¡Uy perdona!-dijo la chica avergonzada.

Ten más cuidado la próxima vez- dijo el chico mirando su camisa.

Lo siento de veras.

No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver-dijo el chico sin dejar de mirar hacia su camisa manchada.

Y se marchó. Esas palabras habían dejado a Ray un poco confundida que no paraba de mirar al chico que se alejaba entre la multitud. En ese mismo instante Katie le tiró del brazo:

Si, si vamos….-decía la chica que no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que le había dicho ese chico.

Una vez en la cocina, estuvieron hablando las dos chicas con sus respectivos ligues:

¿Si, jajajjaja…….no me lo creo……-escuchaba Ray decir a su amiga que parecía que estaba embobada con el rubio.

Bueno… ¿y tu que tal que hay de ti?- le preguntó Matt a la chica.

Esto… bien…. Y-y tú…...- le contestó nerviosa.

Pues genial ¿no, es mi cumpleaños si no recuerdas-le dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo.

¡Ah, si sí es verdad…………..jejejejjeje……….Felicidades.

Jajajajaja ¿eres muy graciosa lo sabes?

Esto... gracias.

Ray miró a su amiga y ambas se hicieron un guiño y sonrieron.

La noche había sido perfecta, Matt la había invitado a un trago y habían estado hablando toda la noche y Katie, bueno desapareció con Sathosi……

¡AH jijijijiji, lo conseguí!-decía Katie dando saltos de alegría en medio de la calle, que estaba bastante borracha¿y tu Ray que tal te fue con el guapo de Matt?

Esto…. pues bien he estado toda la noche hablando con él.

Pero…….. ¿Y nada más?-le preguntaba su amiga que no paraba de reír.

¿Y qué más quieres, he estado hablando con él eso es un comienzo ¿no?

Supongo……………. ¿Ah pero que te ha dicho¿Quieres liarte conmigo, quieres que copu………?

¡KATIE ERES UNA CERDA!-dijo riéndose.

De camino a casa de Katie debían pasar por una calle bastante oscura que hizo que Ray se sobrecogiera……..

¡Uhhhhhh que mieeeeedoooooooo, soy una galleta mutante, jajajjaja.

Katie estás fatal- de repente sintió una extraña sensación al pasar por un edificio abandonado que tenia un aspecto bastante extraño…. El cual estaba a escasos kilómetros de la casa de su amiga, y dio un respingo.

¿Qué te pasa tienes miedo de una galleta mutante?

¡No seas idiota! Y vamos a darnos prisa-dijo la chica nerviosa mirando al extraño edificio.

Pero si no pasa nada has cogido por aquí millones de veces…….. ¡Qué te va a hacer una vieja fábrica!-dijo su amiga intentando tranquilizarla.

Si………pero……… ¿Cómo, qué has dicho, una fábrica?

Sí eso he dicho U-N-A F-Á-B-R-I-C-A¿que te creías que era una mansión? –dijo burlándose de ella.

¡NO, pero pensé que era……….déjalo.

El que haber……….

No sé me había parecido ver un rascacielos enorme…………..

Jajajajajaj estas peor de lo que yo pensaba, haber quien es la borracha ahora.

No me hace gracia………..

¿Quieres que entremos, verás que no es un rascacielos eso te lo puedo asegurar-y se encaminó hacia el interior del viejo edificio.

KATIE, KATIE QUE HACES VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO-chillaba la chica en vano.

Mira……….Uhhh ya estoy dentro……

¡Maldita sea!- y la chica siguió a su amiga.

El interior de la fábrica estaba realmente viejo, las vigas que sostenía el techo estaba a punto de caerse……..mirase donde mirase todo tenía un aspecto desastroso.

¡KATIE¿DONDE ESTAS? NO ME HACE GRACIA ¿LO SABES?

Pero Katie seguía sin contestar………

Entre todos los escombros Ray pudo distinguir una puerta seguía en pie.

Seguramente esté ahí escondida-pensó Ray. Y se dirigió hacia allí.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una habitación bastante pequeña que tenía una ventana al frente por donde se filtraba la luz que procedía de la luna llena…….

¡KATIE, joder maldita sea mi suerte!….-la chica no paraba de maldecirse.

Buscó rincón a rincón y Katie seguía sin aparecer, cuando Ray se iba a marcharse de aquel lugar, una extraña luz le hizo que se quedara………………

¿Qué es esto?-observó fijamente y vio que era un charco de agua bastante grande, del cual procedía esa extraña luz….y se acercó.

¡Oh es precioso, nunca había visto nada parecido-dijo la chica cuando vio aquello.

La luz que salía del charco era de un color inexplicable, era una mezcla de colores extraños que le producía a Ray una tranquilidad desconocida, estaba como hipnotizada viendo aquello brillar………..

¡Wau, que será……….-dijo la chica embobada con el brazo extendido……

La tocó, cayó en una especie de trance y…………se desmayó.

**CAP.4: EN LO DESCONOCIDO**

Abrió los ojos y poco a poco se fue incorporando, justo enfrente suya ya no estaba aquel mugriento edificio sino que estaba delante de aquel rascacielos que anteriormente había visto, se giró y… ¡se encontraba en alguna especie de ciudad futurista, pero ¿estaba soñando?

Todo era realmente extraño, rascacielos enormes algunos llegaban a sobrepasar las nubes; coches voladores, Ray pudo distinguir taxis de colores amarillos muy luminosos; trenes kilométricos en los cuales podría caber miles de personas; puentes transparentes de color azulado por donde las personas caminaban libremente; ascensores que transportaban a la gente por presión de aire, todo aquellas cosas que en la vida hubiera imaginado ver. Estaba ante una ciudad verdaderamente mecanizada.

La calle estaba tan iluminada, por tantas luces que provenían de los edificios, que era imposible distinguir si era de noche.

Caminase por donde caminase todo era increíblemente extraño, las persona que se encontraba caminando no tenían pinta de ser humanos, algunos eran muy delgados con tres ojos y un color transparente, otros tenían pinta de humanos pero hablaban como robots, debían ser humanoides, unos tenían la piel azul y orejas muy puntiagudas, como una especie de elfos, entre todos estos seres Ray pudo distinguir una familia de humanos que reían felizmente con otra familia de seres azules, los cuales parecían conocerse de toda la vida.

Coches voladores, gente extraña…. ¿pero donde había ido a parar, donde estaba la vieja fábrica en la que se encontraba, y lo más importante, dónde estaba Katie?... todas estas preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de la chica y justo antes de reaccionar antes aquellos pensamientos, se escuchó una fuerte voz aguda que no se sabía de su procedencia:

¡ALERTA¡¡ALERTA¡¡SE ACERCAN LOS GRUNTZ, TODO EL MUNDO A LOS REFUGIOS!-chillaba una voz muy aguda

Los ¿qué¿pero de qué está hablando?-se preguntaba la chica.

¡ALERTA¡¡ALERTA¡¡SE ACERCAN LOS GRUNTZ, TODO EL MUNDO DEBE REFUGIARSE!-no paraba de repetir la voz.

Ray estaba nerviosa no sabía que hacer, solo veía a la gente chillando, llorando y corriendo de un lado para otro sin saber que hacer.

Pero ¿qué ocurría¿qué le estaba pasando¿por qué todos aquellos seres se comportaban de esa manera? Todas estas preguntas bullían de su cabeza sin esperar respuesta alguna. Antes de reaccionar sobre las cuestiones, notó como alguien la cogía del brazo y tiraba de ella.

Venga, vamos ¿a qué estas esperando niña?-le dijo un hombre con extraña vestimenta.

No-no sé¿qué está ocurriendo?

UF¿pero en que mundo vives niña¿No te estás enterando de la alerta anti- invasores?

¿Anti- qué?-estas palabras le dejó aún más confusa.

¡Venga date prisa, sígueme-y dicho esto el hombre fue abriéndose paso entre la multitud ya calmada que estaban situadas en fila.

Mientras el extraño hombre la conducía hasta donde estaban colocados los seres, pudo distinguir que aquel hombre debía ser como una especie de soldado con una extraña vestimenta, era una fusión entre robocop y un hombre de metal. Todo su cuerpo estaba protegido por una extraña armadura con una especie de pistola incorporada, en el otro brazo tenía un ancho brazalete con muchos botones, de los cuales la chica desconocía su utilidad, y un casco enorme le cubría toda la cara dejando ver solo su boca.

El soldado se paró en seco y la colocó en una especie de tubo, que estaba situado al lado de un edifico ovalado, con los demás y desaparecieron.

**CAP.5: EL REFUGIO**

Cuando salió del tubo se encontraba dentro del edificio que había visto, era realmente grande con muchísimos asientos y televisores en todas las paredes, las cuales estaban dibujadas con extraños dibujos, en la pared que estaba a su lado izquierdo se vivía la batalla entre unos grandes seres monstruosos con grandes extremidades y unos soldados , que Ray reconoció, en el frente, otra batalla con los mismos personajes de la otra y en el bando de los soldados estaban aquellos seres azules que la chica vio minutos antes, y en la derecha se reflejaba una inmensa constelación que formaba un dragón.

¿Qué te gusta no?- le dijo el viejecito que estaba a su lado.

Esto……..bueno es curioso…….-dijo Ray sorprendida.

Hay que ver lo que hicieron nuestros antepasados por nosotros- le dijo el anciano melancólicamente.

Disculpe señor ¿me podría explicar que representa todos estos dibujos?

¡OH¡Claro que sí, es extraño ver a una muchacha que pregunte eso, pero…. ¿no te lo explicaron en la escuela?

Bueno…….jejeje es que hice rabona muchas veces……y eso me lo perdí.

El viejecito la miró y sonrió.

En ese caso te lo explicaré:

Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo La Tierra fue invadida por los seres más fuertes que jamás habían imaginado los humanos, eran los Gruntz- y le señaló la pared de su izquierda

¿Eso son de quienes nos escondemos, no?

Er………sí¿prosigo?

Si, si jejeje lo siento-dijo avergonzada.

Como iba diciendo vinieron aquí, nos invadieron y nos sometieron a su poder, pero unos pocos pudieron escapar y se exiliaron al planeta más remoto del universo, Lameta.

¿Pero como llegaron allí, quiero decir, como viajaron?

¿Pues como va a ser en naves espaciales como quieres que llegasen, andando?- el anciano la miró con cara de pocos amigos…… ¿oye tú no serás una espía no?

Esto… ¡NO, NO, es que no soy de este planeta, jejejeje………..

Ya me extrañaba a mí que no supieras la historia……………jajajaja debes de ser de un planeta bastante atrasado.

Si si eso es, es que soy nueva aquí y………..

Anda niña no tienes que darme ninguna explicación, jejjejeje- dijo el viejecito guiñándole un ojo.

Bueno……….siga señor……….

Yoshimiro, si……………..pues bien...una vez allí, con su futuro incierto, decidieron formar una resistencia ante cualquier Ser que no fuera humano. Pero un día una nave con unos extraños seres en su interior aterrizó en los áridos suelos del planeta.

La resistencia, aterrada, no sabía que hacer pero aquellos seres venían en son de paz.

Son aquellos que ves allí, los azules- dijo el ancianos señalando en la pared de la derecha a los elfos azules.

Si, ya los he visto en la calle…………….

¡Pues claro que sí! ellos fueron los primeros en aliarse con la resistencia, nos ofrecieron muchos recursos y gracias a ellos Lameta pasó de ser un paraje solitario y árido a ser un verdadero hogar acogedor.

Ay por cierto se llaman Minxix, y provienen del planeta Minx, es uno de los planetas que pertenecen a la constelación dragoniana.-le dijo el viejo sonriente.

¿Continuo?- le pregunto el viejo mirando a Ray como si estuviera aburriéndola.

Oh, sí si claro…..

En las décadas siguientes, los humanos exiliados reconquistaron la Tierra, nuestro hogar durante años, junto con los Minxix, fue una larga batalla y muy dura hubo muchos muertos-dijo mirando le del centro. Pero aún así conseguimos la victoria.

Desde ese momento los lazos de nuestra amistad con los Minxix se fortalecieron más y más.

Y respecto a la pared de tu izquierda, ese dibujo pertenece a la Constelación Dragoniana.

Ray hizo un gesto de desconcierto

Ay, jejeje se me olvidaba que no eras de aquí, te explico- dijo señalando la pared. hay cinco planetas que forman la constelación: Minx que estaría situada al Norte, Tamy que estaría al Sur, Kroly en el Oeste y Pranx al Este. Estos cuatro planetas forman la constelación. Cuenta la leyenda que representaban a los cuatro protectores del mago Dragons, y este es el que pertenece al quinto planeta que en realidad es una estrella que está justo en el centro de los cuatro planetas, en el mismísimo Corazón del Dragón, "La Estrella Megara", que nadie sabe, ni ha visto nunca ese lugar, pero según los Minxix dicen que eso es solo una leyenda….. Pero esa es otra historia- le dijo el anciano con cara de intriga.

Oiga señor Yoshimiro, y cuanto tiempo hace de eso, quiero decir, en que años sucedió cada guerra?

Jajaja niña simpática, pues bien Los Gruntz nos invadieron en el 2025, hace muchísimo tiempo. Luego los exiliados estuvieron en Lameta hasta 3091 y recuperaron La Tierra en 4000 y hasta ahora 6019.

Al oír esa fecha Ray se quedó anonada, no sabía como demonios había llegado allí pero era la pura realidad se encontraba en el futuro¡4014 años después! No podía creerlo.

La verdad es que desde el 4000, no hemos tenido ningún problema con los Gruntz- continuó el viejecito- por eso me extraña que ahora precisamente tengan que venir…….¿pero que es lo que quieren de nosotros, no les ha bastado con millones de muertos que mataron durante las dos guerras?- decía con voz temblorosa. Tenía bastante miedo.

Mientras Ray intentaba reponerse del shock se oyó un fuerte golpe que procedía de la puerta principal del edificio donde se encontraban, miró y vio como los miles de soldados que lo acompañaban intentaban disimular el miedo y los nervios.

¡EN POSICIONES¡¡VAN A ENTRAR!-dijo el sargento.

¡PERO COMO ES POSIBLE! SI LOS REFUGIOS ESTAN REFORZADOS Y DISEÑADOS PARA QUE NINGUN ENEMIGO PUEDA -le gritaba un soldado a su compañero.

NO LO SÉ JODER SON MUY LISTOS Y HAN FABRICADO ARMAS MÁS POTENTES CAPAZ DE DERROTARNOS-le contestó su compañero

¡OH DIOS MIO, DIOS MIO!-repetía un soldado.

Joder joder¡¡CABRONES NO ENTRAREÍS, PUTOS ENGENDROS DEL DEMONIO!- chillaba el sargento- ¡ÁNIMO SOLDADOS MÍOS DEBEMOS DEFENDER A ESTA GENTE CON NUESTRA VIDA¡¡ESTOS PERROS NO NOS VENCERÁN¡¡POR LA TIERRA!

Y dicho esto se oyó un fortísimo golpe que retumbó en todo el edificio.

¡AHH! En cuestión de segundos el edificio se llenó de humo, solo se podían oir los gritos y voces de la gente. Era realmente terrorífico, jamás había vivido semejante situación.

¡CUIDADO!- se oyó a su lado.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta y………… ¡PUM, no lo pudo esquivar lo único que sintió es como su cuerpo caía al suelo.

**CAP.6: LOS GRUNTZS**

Las gotas de agua daban sobre su cara, todo estaba oscuro solo se podía ver algo cuando la tormenta ocasionaba rayos, tenía bastante miedo. Alguien la levantó y la incorporó, el dolor de estómago hacía que resultara difícil:

Venga, vamos-dijo alguien en un susurro.

Quien eres ¿tú?

No ves nada ¿en, toma será mejor que te pongas esto-dijo ofreciéndole una aparato.

Pero ¿qué es esto?

No preguntes tanto y póntelo, será lo mejor además podrás ver con claridad

Y dicho esto se las puso, era como una especie de gafas de sol, pero solo tenía las lentes que se sujetaban a la cara mediante unos alambres que al entrar en contacto con la cara se activaban……

¡Aug, esto duele- protestó la chica.

Claro que duele se te han incrustado en las orejas, pero eso no es nada con lo que nos espera…………

Cuando Ray se puso aquel artefacto veía todo más claro, estaba en espacio abierto, podía medir más o menos como un estadio de fútbol con miles de mujeres y niñas.

El aspecto de ese lugar era realmente macabro, todas tenía placas fosforitas incrustadas en el cuello además de las gafas, la placas de unas y otras se diferenciaban pos números, parecía estar en una especie de campo de concentración. Ante esto se estremeció.

No tengas miedo, no te pasará nada, verán que nosotros no somos las que buscamos

Ray miró a la persona a la que le hablaba, era una mujer más o menos de de su edad con ojos muy oscuros y pelo rizado como sus ojos………….

¡No puede ser……… eres Katie!-dijo impresionada

No chilles tan fuerte¡que quieres que nos aticen!-le contestó la chica molesta.

Pero Katie……………..

Oye no se quién es Katie, ni donde está……así que será mejor que espabiles, aquí debes portarte adecuadamente si no quieres que te ocurra algo.

Pe-pero…………

Anda vamos con las demás.

Ay dicho esto la condujo hacia las mujeres.

¡MuJeReS a La IzQuIeRdA¡¡NiÑaS a La DeReChA!-decía una voz bastante grotesca.

Inmediatamente todas se colocaron en filas, parecían perras amaestradas.

¡UnA pOr UnA PaSaRá PoR La JuMpa¿¿QuEdA cLaRo?

¿La qué!

Shhhh, te he dicho que no chilles- dijo la muchacha de rizos

¿OcUrRe AlGo PoR aHí atrás?-un gran ser de ojos amarillos se acercó a Ray.

Era realmente grande, de su gran cabeza picuda salían dos grandes cuernos del color de sus ojos, todo su cuerpo era rojo como el tomate, tenía dientes como cuchillos acabados de afilar, sus extremidades eran realmente largas respecto al tronco, sus manos y pies desnudos dejaban ver las largas uñas que sobresalían, estaba totalmente desproporcionado. Tenía una extraña vestimenta, incrustada en el cuerpo una gran coraza oscura, que dejaba ver las heridas que le ocasionaba en el cuerpo y piernas, en la mano derecha tenía implantada una pistola y en la otra una espada, las armas aún tenían sangre. De repente su mano izquierda cambió de arma, era extraordinario podía cambiar de armas a su antojo, todas ellas salían de su cuerpo….

¡VaYa, VaYa¿Qué TeNeMoS AqUí? UnA cHiCa EsCaNdAlOsA….. ¿sAbEs QuE hAgO yO cOn ElLaS?-dijo el Gruntz cogiendo fuertemente a Ray del cuello.

¡Ya basta!-dijo la chica morena, que notó como la cara de la chica cambiaba de color, estaba a punto de asfixiarse.

¿CóMo! CoMo Te AtReVeS iNsOlEnTe HuMaNa-dijo furioso soltando a Ray.

Y le pegó tal tortazo que inmediatamente se le puso la cara colorada.

Es que……..señor está enferma no sabe lo que dice………perdónala-dijo intentando ser amable.

El Gruntz giró la cabeza para observar a Ray y la vio en el suelo intentando hacer un esfuerzo por recuperar el aire.

EsTa BiEn, PeRo QuE nO sE vUeLvA a RePeTir-dijo enfurecido ante la mirada de todas las chicas que se encontraban allí.

¿Estás bien?-le preguntó la morena

S-si eso creo………-dijo la chica con las lágrimas saltadas

Te advertí que no hicieras nada, es peligroso

Lo-los siento mucho……

Bueno está bien, levántate y volvamos a la fila.

Pasaron horas bajo la intensa lluvia hasta que le toó a Ray pasar por aquel extraño artefacto de dimensiones gigantescas y de color azulado, eso debía ser lo que los Gruntz llamaban "LA JUMPA".

La luz procedente del artefacto iluminaba todo el cuerpo de la chica haciéndole sentir un hormigueo, era una sensación bastante extraña, de repente loa voz grotesca que procedía de una especie de altavoces suspendidos en el aire, comenzó a chillar………….

¡La MaRcA dE dRaGoNs¡¡La MaRcA dE dRaGoNs!

¿La marca de qué?...no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando un Gruntz se le acercó a gran velocidad la cogió en brazos y se la llevó.

Todo estaba muy oscuro no sabía que hacer nuevamente no veía nada y tocase lo que tocase era pegajoso……………..

¡VaMoS, tIeNeS qUe VeNiR a VeR aL jEfE.

Y dicho esto la sacó de aquel sitio a empujones.


End file.
